harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Harrys Jahrgangsklasse
Schülerinnen/Schüler pro Jahrgangsklasse? Wo hat Rowling behauptet, dass in Harrys Jahrgangsstufe immer 5 von jedem Geschlecht in jedem Haus sind? Der unterste Name kann wirklich als Isabel gelesen werden, die in Ravenclaw ist. Damit wären es sechs Mädchen. Dafür würden dann zwei in Gryffindor fehlen. Hexenkessel am 26.5.2008 :Dass jeweils fünf Mädchen und Jungen den einzelnen Häusern zugeteilt werden, hat Rowling so nicht gesagt. Aber zu ihren Notizen über Harrys Jahrgang hat sie gesagt, sie habe sich die Schülerinnen und Schüler in Harrys Jahrgang in dieser Anzahl vorher überlegt, um beim Schreiben auf sie zurückgreifen zu können. Gegenüber Fans bezieht sie sich auch gelegentlich auf diese Zahlen (beispielsweise hat sie schon mehrfach in Interviews versprochen, sie werde die Namen der beiden unbekannten Gryffindor-Schülerinnen noch raussuchen. Aragog 16:23, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) wenn das mit 5 jungen, 5 mädchen pro jahrgang im haus stimmt müsste es in hogwarts 340 schüler geben und wie kommst du dadrauf? ich komme auf 280. Linda ::S. Schülerzahl Aragog. Nur eine Anmerkung bzw. Frage bezüglich der Schüler mit unvollständigen Daten: Auf der Liste von JKR über Harrys Jahrgang steht da nicht zwischen den Namen Roper und Smith noch ein Name? Runcorn? Wenn es Runcorn heißt, könnte es ein Sohn oder eine Tochter von Albert Runcorn aus dem siebten Buch sein? - Nikodemus S. Capper Jemand hat bei den Schüler/inne/n mit unvollständigen Daten noch "S. Capper" ergänzt. Ich habe diese Ergänzung gelöscht, weil diese/r "S. Capper" nach meiner Kenntnis nur im Ausleihverzeichnis von Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten vorkommt. Lt. eines englischen Wikia-Artikels gibt es ihn/sie auch im 6. Film. Hinweise darauf, dass "S. Capper" zu Harrys Jahrgang gehört gibt es weder in Rowlings gezeigten Notizen, noch in den Büchern. -- Aragog 19:30, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ich hatte nur die Art und Weise verbessert, in Der der Abschnitt geschrieben war. -- Li Beifong 16:41, 4. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Sally = Zacharias? Ich halte es für zweifelhaft, dass Sally und Zacharias die selbe Person sind. Es gibt nie einen Hinweis auf Zacharias' Jahrgang, und Smith gehört zu den häufigsten Namen im UK.--Rodolphus 19:10, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Auch wenn du Recht hast, wenn du sagst, Smith gehört zu den häufigsten Namen im UK, muss ich trotzdem sagen, dass ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass die beiden dieselbe Person sind. :Gründe: #Zacharias ist in Harrys Jahrgang. #Zacharias kommt auf der Pottermore-Version der Jahrgangs-Liste nicht vor, wohl aber Sally Smith --> Sally muss zu Zacharias geworden sein, weil sich die Zahl der Schüler in Harrys Jahrgang nicht auf 40 ausgehen würde, wenn da plötzlich ein Schüler mehr in Hogwarts wäre. LG Fawkes77 Es steht nirgends, dass Zacharias in Harrxs Jahrgang ist Wenn ich mich irre, kann man mir gerne eine Buchstelle oder Interviewaussage zeigen.--Rodolphus 19:20, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Doch, tut es, zumindest im Wiki-Artikel. Ich zitiere: "Zacharias Smith ist ein großer, blonder Junge in Harrys Jahrgang." : LG Fawkes77 Im Wiki-Artikel... der von jedem bearbeitet werden kann. Im Buch steht gar nichts dazu. Und ich denke, wenn man im Buch, Interviews oder so nichts findet, muss der Satzteil dringend aus dem Zacharias-Artikel raus.--Rodolphus 19:31, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Was das Buch betrifft, bin ich mir nicht sicher, du könntest also Recht haben. :Ich werde mal nachsehen ... :LG und bis morgen Fawkes77 ::Zitat englisches Wiki: " It is never stated what year Smith is in, but the fact that he was still attending Hogwarts for the 1997–1998 school year means that he could not have been above Harry Potter. Smith fleeing from the Battle of Hogwarts also suggests that he was probably not under-age at the time, since under-age wizards and witches were instructed to leave. However, Smith's fleeing could simply be indicative of his fear at the time, and some under-age students did participate in the battle, such as Colin Creevey. Smith becoming Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in 1995 also suggests that he could not have been much younger than Harry, though it is possible he was one year below him." ::Abgesehen davon kann etwas nicht passen, wenn Zacharias in Harrys Jahrgang wäre: In der Liste stehen bei fünf Mädchen Fragezeichen sowie nur einem Jungen. Geht man davon aus, dass "Quirell" als Mädchen vorgesehen war, ergibt dies aber vier Mädchen und zwei Jungen ohne klare Hauszugehörigkeit. Die Rechnung geht erst auf, wenn Zacharias nicht im Jahrgang ist, wohl aber ein Mädchen namens Sally (ursprüngl. Georgina) Smith. Der Nachname mag Rowling als Vorlage für Zacharias' gedient haben, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie Sally durch Zacharias ersetzt hat. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 00:03, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::PS: Täusch ich mich, oder steht da in der grafischen Version d. Liste rechts unter Roper, Sophie "Runcorn"?! :::Okay, dann bessere ich das mal um. Was "Runcorn" betrifft, das ist mir vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen, da ich nur die neue Pottermore-Liste für den Artikel verwendet habe. Also wieder ein Unterschied zwischen den beiden Versionen der Listen mehr, den wir im Artikel aufzählen können! :::LG Fawkes77 Kleiner Fehler: Sally gehört nicht in die Liste der Hufflepuffs, da ihr Haus nie erwähnt wird.--Rodolphus 11:09, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Genau das wollte ich gerade schreiben (ist mir erst jetzt aufgefallen, ich hatte sie irgendwie instinktiv zu Hufflepuff getan). Wir haben uns leider überschnitten :-). : LG Fawkes77 Änderungen an bestehenden Artikeln *Ernie braucht einen Abschnitt für frühere Planungen, wo dann Ernest erwähnt wird *Nevilles frühere Namen Puff und Sidebottom *Hermine "Puckle" *Parvati und Padma, "Mathari und Mati" *Moon nach Lily Moon verschieben. *S. Roper nach Sophie verschieben. *Ich denke, jetzt, wo wir vollständige Namen haben, können Roger, Oliver und Sally auch eigene Artikel kriegen. Und dann sollte Quirrell auch einen kriegen--Rodolphus 11:01, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) --- :1. Stimmt :2. Ich glaube, jetzt sollte der Artikel endlich mal passen (wir haben jetzt übrigens sieben Fragezeichen)! Oder?? :-) :LG Fawkes77 ::Bzgl. "Ernie" und "Ernest": Ernie is eine Abkürzung von Ernest. Vielleicht lautet also sein voller Vorname Ernest? Und zu den Fragezeichen: Wir haben jetzt 5 weibliche Fragezeichen – die für Lily Moon, Sally-Anne Perks, Sophie Roper, Sally Smith und dann auch für Quirell stehen sowie 2 männliche für Roger Malone und Oliver Rivers. Allerdings sind beide männlichen Fragezeichen Hufflepuffs... kann man dann die beiden als gesicherte Hufflepuffs betrachten? --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 11:29, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Stimmt, du hast absolut Recht! Müssten wir dann allerdings wieder eine Anmerkung schreiben, damit der gemeine Leser das versteht, oder würde es reichen, die Namen einzufügen und zwei Fragezeichen aus der Liste zu löschen? :::LG Fawkes77 :::Nachtrag: Bez. Ernie/Ernest: Ja, ich denke auch, das Ernie die Abkürzung von Ernest ist. Das wäre dann wie bei Ron/Ronald Weasley. :::Noch ein Nachtrag: Oh Mann, heute ist echt nicht mein Tag, dauernd mache ich Fehler: Natürlich ist Zacharias UNTER Harry, nicht ÜBER, sorry! :::Noch ein Nachtrag: Nico, wie heißt du eigentlich auf Pottermore? Würde dich gerne als Freund hinzufügen ... Das mit Hufflepuff ist logisch. Kann ich die Überlegungen in der englischen Wiki vorstellen?--Rodolphus 11:53, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hab's jetzt einfach im Englischen Wiki geschrieben. Hoffe, das geht in Ordnung.--Rodolphus 13:41, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich werde mal mit dem Artikelschreiben anfangen.--Rodolphus 13:15, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Das sind aber eine Menge "wahrscheinlichs" und "könntes" in dem Artikel. Wir wollten /sollten doch kein Mutmassungen machen, das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht wäre es Euch auch möglich die Vorschaufunktion zu benutzen??? Ein sinnvolle Einrichtung!!!!LG --Hauselfe Ayla 16:37, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Die von Ayla kritisierten Spekulationen beziehen sich auf Rowlings später modifizierte Namensgebung. Mir fallen keine großartigen Möglichkeiten ein, die Punkte umzuformulieren, zumal ja schon klar wird, was ursprünglich geplant war und was tatsächlich in den Büchern gelandet ist. Oder übersehe ich da was? --Aragog 18:14, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Warum muss/soll in den Artikel hinein, dass z. B. "Oliver Rivers" wahrscheinlich Namensgeber für Oliver Wood war?? Oliver ist doch eine gängiger Name. Oder "Lily Moon" könnte die Namensgeberin für Lily Potter sein? Das sind für mich Spekulationen, Interpretationen. Ich könnte z. B. schreiben JKR hat erst die Familie Potter benamst, also James, Lily und Harry, später auch Harrys Tochter Lily Luna, und weil "Lily Moon" eine Lily zuviel ist hat es die Figur bzw. der Name Lily Moon, nicht in die Bücher geschafft. Auch nur eine Interpretation dieser Notizen. Die Namen können doch so einfach "im Raum"=Artikel stehen, ohne das man das kommentieren/interpretieren muss/sollte, dann hat jeder die Freiheit sich dabei zu denken was er möchte. Bei Hermine und Neville ist es etwas anderes, weil man diese Namen eindeutig zuordnen kann. --Hauselfe Ayla 09:23, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Zitat "Die Originalen Vierzig – J.K. Rowlings Gedanken" (PM 1/11/1): "Moon, Lily Andeutung von Luna Lovegood, dieser Name wurde nie verwendet, gab mir aber die Ahnung von einem seherischen, verträumten Mädchen. Ich gab ihr den Namen, bevor ich mich für den von Harrys Mutter entschied." Und bei "Quirell": "durchgestrichen, später für einen Lehrer verwendet". Auch Hermine, Neville und Draco haben solche anmerkungen. Bei Oliver, Roger, Tracey und Sally steht hingegen nichts – das sind tatsächlich mehr oder weniger Spekulationen. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 14:12, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) So, die einzige, die jetzt noxch einen Artikel braucht, ist Quirell. Wie sollen wir das schreiben? Sie wurde ja im Gegensatz zu den anderen wohl vollständig gestrichen?--Rodolphus 14:20, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Noch mal zurück zum Problem der Namensspekulationen: Nach Nikos Ausführungen schlage ich vor, bei den Personen, die es betrifft eine Artikelergänzung im Sinne von "Wie Rowling auf Pottermore schreibt, brachte dieser Name sie auf die Idee...". Diese Ergänzungen gehören dann nicht hierher, sondern bloß in die Artikel zu den jeweiligen Personen. Vielleicht sollten wir dann auch noch eine Kategorie:Inspirationsquellen machen?--Aragog 18:19, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Dann werde ich mal die Anmerkungen, die reine Spekulationen sind, wieder löschen. :LG Fawkes77 :So, fertig. Was Aragogs Beitrag über diesem Beitrag betrifft: Da nun keine Spekulationen mehr in den Anmerkungen sind, könnte man die Anmerkungen meiner Meinung nach so stehen lassen. Wenn sie aber eurer Meinung nach unbedingt weg sollen, würde ich sie vorerst noch so lange stehen lassen, bis alle Anmerkungen in die entsprechenden Artikel übertragen sind. :LG Fawkes77 Hauszugehörigkeit Ich erinnere mich dunkel (vielleicht auch falsch), dass mindestens 1 männlicher Ravenclaw nach Rowlings ursprünglichen Notizen auf Harry-and-me einem anderen Haus (Hufflepuff?) zugeordnet war. Das würde die eindeutige Zuordnung der beiden fehlenden männlichen Schüler von Pottermore zum Haus Hufflepuff in Frage stellen, oder?--Aragog 17:43, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC)